Hope for Knowledge
by Mr. MSTJS
Summary: Izzy had been thinking about Takeru since they were children in the Digital World. Now that the World has fallen to the Digimon Emporer, Izzy gets to see TK again, and is met with a surprise.Yaoi.Koukeru.
1. A Stroll Down Memory Lane

Hey guys. This is my first Digimon fic, and this idea kind of hit me on the head like a sack of bricks (only less violent). Anyway, this is Koukeru or Takeshiro or whatever- (TKxIzzy) and I really thought this couple was good and underrated. Anyway, it was orginally going to be a oneshot, but as most of my stories go, they evolve into more. Anyway, R&R please and let me know how I did with this, so I know to make another chapter or not. TBC I promise!

* * *

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi's PoV:

Though the adventures in the Digital World where few and far between, I found the best years of my life within that digital border. I had met my best friend there, and all of us, all _eight _of us shared something special. A bond. And though we were sometimes ripped apart, we always found ourselves glued together.

Even though I knew what I was doing most of the time, I couldn't help feel un-noticed. Outclassed. You know, the one people always talked to, but never really shared a bond with.

Everyone else had their own traits: Tai was always courageous- the leader. Mimi, whom I've said to have crushed on here and there, was always ditzy and bubbly. Cute, at all times, though could be a bit annoying. Then again, when you're with someone that much, there isn't many things that _can't _annoy you. Joe, who was the biggest coward of us all, even proved to find bravery, well, reliability in his case. Sora, Matt, and Kari all had their special quirks too, each standing out. Mainly Matt, who made sure he stood out.

But then there was that one person- the one who made all the difference. Takeru. Matt's young brother, who was a cute little kid. He was always as curious as an eight-year-old would be, however, I always made the time, and effort, to answer his questions. At first, I thought of him as nothing more than a little kid. I mean, who wouldn't? He acted like one- scared, curious, and talkative. I wasn't much older- only ten, but still. My knowledge put me at a gap with even the oldest kid there, and my small body was hardly a host for the huge brain I had.

Well, that's what I've been told. Back to the matter at hand, Takeru, or TK as he was to be called, started to evolve, as most of us did. But, his evolution seemed to jump-start the rest. Sure, Mimi had once been High-Maintenance, and Matt was a selfish, headstrong bastard- but they got over it. Or rather, they _matured _from it. And became much better people in the process.

But TK seemed to mature faster than the rest. After all of our Digimon failed to defeat Devimon, his Hope and bravery together carved into him, and Patamon, allowing him to finally Digivolve into Angemon. His attack was so powerful, it killed Devimon in its single hit, along with taking his own life. I could only watch as TK single-handedly saved our lives. And it wouldn't be the first time.

Steadily after that, he became more mature. And I found myself less and less attracted to Mimi (as brave as she had gotten) and more and more attracted to Takeru. I never really put a preference on gender- I believed it. You like who you like, and you can't help that. I mean, I've fallen for girls before, but ever since TK, girls and even other guys seemed to have fluttered from my mind.

It wasn't until TK was kidnapped by Puppetmon, and found his way back to the group, that everyone started seeing how grown up he was getting- unfortunately, Matt took it the wrong way. But I'm sure you've all heard that story. Another time, perhaps. And in our final battle against Piedmon, we were all transformed into lifeless key-chains by the joker's tricks. And TK once again saved the day, his hope and his brother's hope in him igniting his crest. Glowing, Angemon finally Digivolved into to MagnaAngemon, who healed us all.

And then it was over. After Apocylamon was destroyed, the Digital World's peaceful balance was restored. Our job was done, and the old fool Gennai informed us that we had to leave for home ASAP. Naturally, I was heartbroken. I wouldn't get to spend as much time with Takeru as I could, and it mad me even angrier at myself. If you're wondering why- it's because I never really talked to him. I mean, a few words hear and there. But not much.

And it's not like he never made an effort to talk- it was just him. I mean, why wouldn't a kid want to ask the smartest person in the party questions? It just worked that way. And I answered them, and that was our relationship. I wish I'd a nickel for every time I had mentally kicked myself for not making an effort to talk to him. I don't know why- I was just thinking about him most of the time.

And after the whole deal was over, things went back to normal. For the most part, anyway. After about six months, the media interception died down, and the eight of us were returning to normal lives. However, all of us remained close-knit, if not all at the same time. I remained good friends with Tai and Sora, even assisting them in that international battle against Diaboromon. I saw TK again, briefly, as he had spent most of the summer across country at his Grandmother's. Needless to say, it was a warm feeling I felt upon seeing him.

Once again, I was growing up. Takeru was drifting into the past- a part of the past that I had never wanted to let go. So, I pursued my studies, attending the same school as Sora, Matt, and Tai. Mimi had moved to America with her parents, which caused a major rift in the friendships of the eight of us. And after my family decided to move out of Highton View Terrace, I was kept from TK's sight for a whole year.

That is, until the day came that I always knew would: the Digital World fell back into peril, and it was up to the DigiDestined to once again save them. However, I would be responsible with the technical work as well- discovering new things, such as D3's and the Digital Portal via internet. With my current schedule, it was impossible for me to go there as much as needed, as well as Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Matt. I was informed by Gennai, that TK and Kari, and three others would now venture there- with my help.

And the day that was set- I saw him. All grown up. Takeru. And the little crush that I had was gone. Or evolved, should I say. Upon laying eyes on this blonde-haired boy, his new hat and attire, practically a mid-teen, my school-boy crush evolved into what most would label as an obsession, or infatuation. Who would've thought? Izzy the little geek in love with TK? And what the hell made him think that TK would like him back? I mean, they barely knew each other!

It had been several days into the new era of DegiDestined, and I was getting anxious- making as many trips there as I could without missing out on my projects. One day, however, I was sitting alone in the lab at the school, working on a better way the newly found "DigiEggs" would work, when TK came in, by himself. No Pataman, no Kari (which was unusual), no nothing. Odd.

"Hey, Izzy, what's up?" he asked, the usual optimism hanging off of his tone.

"Um, nothing much, Takeru. How about you?" I didn't make eye contact. Too busy, ya know? Haha, not. Just didn't want anything to seem too obvious.

"Actually, I'm good. But there is something I want to discuss with you, Koushiro-kun. Is now a good time?"

I was a little startled upon hearing him use my full name, but kun? Now, something was up. Something that was making me tremble. I was sweating beads right now. I was about to reject him on fear of hurling right on the floor, when he walked over and stood directly next to me. He spun me around in my computer roller chair, and lifted me up. He was strong for his size!

"Please, Koushiro-kun? Izzy? I _really _need to talk to you about something. Er, someone. Please?" He had the cutest beggar's voice. And his azure eyes- tempting to the very least. I had no choice, but to accept. And that I did.


	2. The Tale of Takeru

Well, this was a quick update and this story is just coming to me. I believe there are only a handful of Kourkeru on this site, so I'm glad to have a unique story. Please R&R and I hope you liked this chapter. This will evolve more, I promise.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

"What is it, Takeru? I'm a little busy, so hurry," I tried not to sound too mean; however, I didn't want him to know that I had feelings beyond friendship.

"Well, um, Izzy, there's someone I, ya know, like," he said, stuttering. He was cute when we were nervous, and he wouldn't look me directly into the eyes.

"Yeah, so? People like other people all of the time," I said, hoping that he would say just what I want to hear. I knew that if it was just Kari or someone, he would ask Matt or someone closer to him. But why me?

"No, no Izzy. It's not _anyone_, it's, well, um, not…a, well, um, let's just say it's someone I'm not supposed to like," he said, looking all around him, once again, and not into my eyes.

"What do you mean? You can like anyone you want," I said, comfortingly, and getting more interested in this conversation. I temporarily put my computer activities on hiatus. He noticed that, and smiled at me. I pulled up a chair and motioned for him to sit down. The poor boy might as well get comfortable as he could. And speaking of which, I had to hide my so-called 'excitement' from his view, so I turned around, sitting with the back of the chair pressed to the front of my body.

"Thanks, Izzy. I'm sorry I'm bothering you," he said as he sat down. "And, anyway, what I was going to say is…I don't like a girl, ya know?" The poor kid was trying to be as subtle as he could without up and saying "I'm a fag, Izzy!"

This was getting too good to be true. Did TK just tell me that he likes boys? Well, he had a boy in mind already, and I desperately wished that it was me. "So, you're saying that, well, that you like boys, Takeru?"

He blushed severely, and then looked up to me. "Yes, Koushiro-kun. Does that make me a bad person, because I feel that it does?" He started crying, so I got up out of my seat to comfort him. I walked over to his seat and sat down close to him. I put my arm around his shoulder, and his tears let up.

"So? Takeru, you like who you like. If you can't help it, then why should anyone criticize you? If they are truly your friends and family, then they will love you no matter what- as long as you're happy. That's how I felt anyway."

Whoa, how in the hell did I become a motivational speaker? I guess because that's what I've been telling myself these past few years. Anyway, as soon as I released those words, his tears immediately let up and I was met with a warm embrace. By TK. What I have always wanted. And I returned his hug with one of my own. He felt so good inside of my arms; however, he broke free from it to talk.

"Izzy, thank you. I didn't know you could be so sensitive. Now I'm starting to regret not talking to you back when we had all of those chances in the Digital World. I wish you could join us now, all of the time, in our current adventures," he was all smiles. Very _cute_ smiles.

"I'm glad I could help, Takeru-kun. And if I may, why ask me these questions? You and I have never been particularly close, disregarding the fact that I always wanted to be. So, why not Matt, or Kari, or even Joe?" My curiosity was overwhelming, with that little iota of doubt that the person he liked wasn't me.

"Actually," he said, smiles going down, "I knew that Matt wouldn't give any reasonable advice. He is already with Taichi, so his advice would be nil. And I didn't dare tell Kari because she was too close to the person I like."

Then my heart sank. "So, you came to me as a last resort?" I asked. I knew that Kari and I were friends, but never really close, as TK just stated. So his crush wasn't me.

"No, no, no, Izzy! That's not it at all. I just thought that you'd be easiest to talk to. And I was right. Like I said, I don't just see you as the smart computer geek who saved our asses numerous times with your knowledge. You obviously have feelings too, and I'm glad I discovered that."

Even if TK didn't like me, that was still the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. "Aw, Takeru. Thanks. I really appreciate it. I never really had an emotional conversation with someone before, well, besides with my parents."

I realized that he didn't like me, but crushes only last so long, eh? With him liking guys, he's already half-way there. And I could always play the "be as sweet as you could possibly be" card. I was actually surprising myself with how well I was taking this rejection. And, who else is Kari close with? Tai, Davis, Ken, and Cody. Cody is too young. But then again, Takeru was young when I first liked him. Tai is already with Matt. SO Davis or Ken.

"So, who is it, Takeru? Davis or Ken?" I just upped and asked him. He blushed madly when I realized it was sort of a personal question. "Sorry," I said.

"Why do you narrow it down between those two?" Takeru said, answering his own question by remembering how knowledgeable I actually was.

"Oh, never mind," he laughed, "actually, its, um, its Davis. But I practically know he's straight. And, well, I'm afraid if I tell him, and he _is _straight, that he won't ever talk to me again. And tell our friends." His smiled went back into sadness again.

_I would never hurt you, Takeru. _"TK, I just think that you need to give it time. How many people know that you're gay?" I asked, trying to find the best way possible to comfort him.

"You and Yama-kun. I wish to tell Kari next, and then Taichi. I imagine Joe and Sora will be easy to talk to about it also. And then Cody, Yolei, Ken, and finally…Davis. IF you want, you can tell Mimi. I'm sure she would love it," he said, returning a happy glaze again. This boy goes through so many mood swings…

"That's great Takeru. I'm glad you have decided on this. If you tell the others, it will be less painful when you actually tell Davis. Just make sure the person you're telling is someone you trust. I know that Tai, Joe,, Kari, Sora, and Mimi will be fine. I don't know the others well enough," I said.

He got up. "Thanks so much, Koushiro-kun. You have no idea how much this means to me, and how much you have helped me out. I really appreciate everything and I'm sorry for bothering you," he said.

"Aw, TK. It was no bother. I'm glad you came to talk to me. Good luck with Davis, pal. You definitely deserve it." I was sad to see the little bugger go. After all, this conversation was probably longer than all of the ones we had in the past combined.

"Thanks, Izzy. I'll be going now, but keep in mind- we will definitely hang out more. I still regret not seeing how good of a friend you could be. Hey, I'll call you later to tell you some things. Thanks," and he lunged forward and gave me a peck on the cheek- a friendly one, but it surprised me nonetheless.

"Sorry," he said, "if that was kind of gay."

"No, no. No problems at all. I look forward to hanging out with you," I said.

He smiled sweetly and then dashed outside, calling "thanks" He sounded like a broken record. A very hot broken record. Takeru was gay, and he wanted to be my friend. Sure he likes Davis, but I'm a smart kid. I won't let him go that easily. That, I promise.


	3. Bittersweet Irony

_Hey guys. Another chapter, updated in under a week. For those of you who are reading this far and really like this story, I ask that you please R&R to keep me motivated (Takaro the Dreamer is doing the best, and thanks)._

_Inversely, could you please R&R if you don't like the story to tell me how to improve. Im tolerant to flames, but it doesn't matter. If its a flame that I think is not necessary, I will reply back. Thanks, and enjoy this chapter. Next one should be up soon!

* * *

_

So it didn't go as well as I would've liked. At least I got a kiss out of it. And, he's gay, right? But, what if Davis actually likes him back? Ahh, damn it I don't know what the hell to do. On the plus side, Davis is madly in love with Kari.

I mentally argued with myself for quite sometime, sitting up at my good old laptop in my room.

"Izzy, you have a call!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"One moment, mom! Who is it?" "It's Mimi!" Mimi? I thought that was strange, I hadn't seen her since she moved away to America. "Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Izzy!" she cried, her normal cheery voice.

"Hey, Mimi, what's up? Long time, no see, eh?"

She giggled. "Well, Izzy, I've missed the whole team. America's cool and all, but I really miss Odaiba and all of you. I'm coming back soon for a visit, and I've heard about the Digital World," she said, a mile a minute.

"Okay that's great! Yeah, um, that Digimon Emperor has been doing a number on the World. We need all of us here to help out, so I'm glad you're coming back,"

I loved that girl, she was always so fun to talk with. Before Takeru, you could say that she was the only person I had a normal conversation with.

"Oh, is Palmon ok? Please look out for her until I get back,"

I nodded. "I haven't seen her myself, but Tentomon and the others assured me that she's doing fine."

"That's great. Hey, Izzy, I have to go- long distance phone bills, ya know? I'll be there as soon as possible! Try not having to much fun without me, bye!" And she clicked out.

I laughed. I was glad she was coming back- I was rather sad she left in the first place. I sort of slept it off that night, my thoughts having a tug of war between Mimi's return and Takeru's "friendly" kiss. I eventually fell asleep, my dreams proving the same war.

The next morning was rather dull, school, yada-yada. But afterwards, I headed back over to the Middle School, where, surely enough, the new DigiDestined were all assembled.

"Hey Izzy!" Takeru, Yolei, and Kari shouted simultaneously.

"Hey guys." Sora was also there. "You going along today?" She nodded.

I went over to that single computer that allowed the Digi-Port, working on the map that Yolie's D-3 had picked up on. "Interesting," I muttered. The rest asked me what was up.

"By my calculations, there are only so many Control Spires left, and the Digimon Emperor is apparently not attempting to rebuild them. Oh, and I have news for you all," I said, planning to tell them of Mimi's visit.

"What?" Sora asked, curious as she ever was.

"Izzy, I'm not news! I'm a surprise!" Mimi said, walking through the door. "Mimi!" Sora, Takeru, and Kari all said at the same time and jumped up.

"You always were good at ruining surprises," I chuckled at her. After introductions were done, the eight of us and the new kids' Digimon all went to a Spired location inside of the Digital World. It was inside of a forest, as usual.

"Aw, I'm sick of these forests!" Davis complained. Typical. I noticed Takeru just grinning whole-heartedly at him. Upon entering, Tentomon, Biyomon and Palmon found their way to us. Mimi and Palmon shared an embrace that was long enough to write another story about.

"According to my D-3, there are numerous control spires in the area. Four to be exact." Cody said, staring down at the little device in his arms. Truth be told, the kid reminded me a lot of myself at that age- always full of wisdom. He was probably the most mature one out of the new Digi-Destined.

"So? What are we going to about it?" Yolei asked, staring up at Hawkmon, who flew above her.

I took this coincidental opportunity to my advantage. "How about we split up? Four groups of two. You guys should be able to do it with that many people now that you're more used to it. And if anyone needs help, call for back-up." Then I remembered that TK liked Davis. So guess who he would pick?

"I'm going with Kari!" Davis was quick to call, grasping the poor girl with dear life. I saw TK mellow a bit. "If it's ok with TE."

"It's TK, Davis," Kari was quick to correct, but looked to TK to see if he complied.

"No, it's great. I'll just go with Izzy," he said, which made my heart jump.

"Izzy? Why would you go with him?" Sora asked out of pure curiosity. I was kind of nervous myself, but I knew he'd pick me as second choice.

"Ah, no reason. I just thought we could get to know each other a little better," he said. How cute. Cody looked kind of down. I think he wanted to go with me, but Sora, being the good person that she was, offered to go with him. He gladly accepted, probably with a bundle of questions for her.

"Great! Then I'll go with Mimi!" Yolei exclaimed in excitement. And the groups went their separate ways. Takeru and I in particular were headed to a small, yet familiar village. It looked like the ruins that Mimi and I explored years ago, when Centaurumon was still infected by the Black Gear.

Patamon and Tentomon were hovering high above us, which was perfect in case we needed to "talk". Of course, they are our friends for life, and I'm sure neither of them would care.

I was the first to break the ice. "So, Takeru? Why did you let Davis go with Kari?"

He kind of shied away, before opening up. "Actually, I wanted to talk with you some more. I don't think he likes me that much."

"How would you know if you didn't ask him or anything?" I thought I'd be all friendly with him. Kid could use a good friend. Don't worry, not trying to score any points.

"Well, yeah, but…I can't help it. Every time I start to tell him, I chicken out. I'm afraid if he rejects me, I will be broken. I'll have no friends. And he's just…sooo cute! The way he calls me TE or TJ and when he plays soccer…" Takeru went off into such a lustful daydream, I started to get jealous.

"Nah, Takeru, that's not true. Even if he _does _reject you, you will always have me as a friend. I promise you that. And Matt, and whoever else you decide to tell," I said.

"Thanks, Izzy. You are truly a great friend, and I'm glad we got acquainted. And that reminds me, I was planning on telling Kari, when I ran into Mimi last night. We had a long conversation at my house, and Matt was already there."

"So?" I asked.

"Well, one thing led to another, and I told her that I was gay. And she told Sora, which was fine with me." He seemed pretty happy about it.

"I assume it went well?" I asked, based on my deductions.

"Yeah, they even wanted to throw me a party!" he said, big smile. He chuckled some more as we walked.

"So, Takeru, did you want to be paired with me, or was I seconds?" I said, with taunt in my voice.

"Actually, I knew Davis was going to pick Kari, so I wanted to be your partner as soon as you suggested. Why do you ask?" He said, curiously. Damn, I forgot he doesn't know that I'm gay.

"No reason, just wondering how good of a friend you _really _are,"

"Oh. Well, in that case, who do _you _like, computer boy?"

I blushed. "In what case? What I said and what you asked were two completely different subjects!" I said, quickly accusing his randomness.

"I dunno. Just trying to make conversation with my new buddy," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, then, back to subject- no one in particular in this time," I lied. What, do you expect me to say, "Takeru! I'm deeply in love with you and have been ever since we were kids!" I don't think so.

"Oh. Well, did you like anyone back during our adventures in the Digital World?" he asked, with me getting the same response in my head.

"I sort of had a crush on Mimi. She was cute, and still is, and just has that lovely personality," I said, trying to sound as straight as possible.

"Oh, Mimi, huh?" He removed his hand from my shoulder, and nudged me in the shoulder. "You still like her, right?"

I laughed. "Nah, not really. But how about you, who did you like during our DigiDestined adventures?" I asked, not really aware that he was only eight and probably didn't like anyone at that age.

"Actually, I believe I liked Tai…and Joe…I dunno, I was kind of young," he said, looking down.

"Oh. Sorry, if that was sort of a personal question. Just curious," I said, kind of upset that he didn't say me. Oh, how could I forget, I was a nerd back then.

"It's fine. Actually, Izzy, to be completely honest with you, I liked you. I was a kid, and you were really smart. And I was attracted to that. I always wanted to talk to you, but it seemed like you shunned me away. So, I laid off. Actually, I pretty much liked you better than all of them."

He was hesitant. And I was shocked. I couldn't believe he had just told me that. "Sorry if that sounds too gay, but it gets worse," he said, "if I wasn't so sure you were straight, I would like you now instead of Davis."

And then I went crazy.


	4. Interruptions

**WOW! Long time, no see! Sorry for the extremely huge time gap between this chapter and the last, but I assure you they will be coming in much faster now. Thanks very much for all of my loyal readers, and I can honestly say that I love writing this fic! Come back soon and reread the first three, as minor changes have been made, and please review me! This pairing needs some love, and I'm hopin to bring it to light! This chapter has a lot of action, which I'm also a fan of, but there will be more cute/further stuff next one!**

I had barely enough time to realize that my heart had just melted in my chest when I heard a very shrill cry from above my head.

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Tentomon and Patamon had launched their attacks at a newly awakened Devidramon that was now in place of the Control Spire.

"Damn it!" Takeru cried, "Arukenimon must have beat us here! Patamon, can you fight him?"

I looked up. I remembered fighting Devidramon in Myotismon's castle years ago, but if memory serves, it took WereGarurumon to defeat them. And without the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate, I found that we were at a disadvantage.

"I need to Digivolve, TK!" Patamon called from above.

"Right! Digi-Armor Energize!" Takeru called, his D3 lighting up as the DigiEgg of Hope began to glow.

"Tentomon, help him out!" I called, knowing that it was worth everything we had.

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to...Pegasusmon!"

"Tentomon Digivolved to...Kabuterimon!"

I saw as Pegasusmon and Kabuterimon flew up to meet with Devidramon, and it just reminded me of how much I disliked the Armor Evolutions. I guess its just me being a vintage freak and all, but I really preferred Angemon over Pegasusmon any day. Alas, even with the ability to return to his natural Champion form, Angemon's Hand of Fate didn't work against Control Spire Digimon. I really missed the Ultimate forms.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon's signature move swiped at Pegasusmon, knocking him back down to the ground. I could see Takeru's face wince as his partner connected with the earth, and it made me wince to see his face like that. Seeing our partner Digimon in pain was never something we liked, but something we had to tolerate.

"Be careful, Kabuterimon!" I called out as a warning.

"Electro Shocker!" he called as he released the yellow-blue burst of electricity. It smashed right into Devidramon's chest, doing little more than throwing the Digimon off guard. Despite being only a Champion, Devidramon seemed to be at the strength of an Ultimate.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon attempted to slash at Kabuterimon but he managed to avoid it.

"Good work, Kabuterimon! Try again!" I called. I noticed Pegasusmon was back on his feet.

"Star Shower!" the Armor Digimon called, flinging an arsenal of stars towards Devidramon. The evil dragon Digimon flinched, but nothing more. Another thing I disliked about Armor Digimon. While Angemon was as strong as most Ultimate Digimon, Pegasusmon was still at the strength of a Champion. Excuse me for being bitter.

"Dark Gale!" Devidramon cried, shooting out red beams from its four eyes. They blasted Pegasusmon directly in the chest, flinging him into the ground. He de-Digivolved into Patamon, wincing in the pain.

"Patamon, are you okay?" Takeru asked, running over to his companion. He was obviously concerned, which was completely understandable. It appeared the battle was up to me and Kabuterimon.

"Get him, Kabuterimon!"

"I don't know what else I can do, Izzy!" Kabuterimon shouted, agilely dodging another slash. "If only I could Digivolve!"

"Dark Gale!" Devidramon shot the beams once more. The four of them surrounded Kabuterimon, dropping him instantly. He landed on the ground, twitching mildly. "Crimson Claw!" Devidramon was swooping down for the kill, his claws extended for the kill. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon launched her signature flurry of fireballs, burning into Devidramon. Sora and Cody rode in on Ankylomon, smiling, and I couldn't have been happier to see them.

"Way to go Birdramon!" Sora called. She dismounted Ankylomon and ran over to Takeru and myself. "Hey guys, thought we'd drop in!"

"And what perfect timing!" I exclaimed. "Come on Kabuterimon, finish him off!"

Kabuterimon flew up and joined Birdramon in the air.

"Get him, Ankylomon!" Cody yelled as he hopped off.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon slammed his mighty tail into the ground, causing a giant chunk of earth to fly up. He then struck the earth with his club-like tail, causing it to smash into many projectile pieces.

The three attacks were enough to destroy Devidramon, thus eliminating another control spire.

"Great job guys," Takeru congratulated reluctantly, as Tentomon, Biyomon, and Armadillomon joined us in their Rookie forms.

"What happened with you guys?" I asked Sora and Cody as we sat down to catch our breath.

"We destroyed the spire before anything could happen," Sora explained, "and we were kind of bummed we didn't get a battle. That's when we saw Devidramon and Kabuterimon battling above the forest, and we decided to intervene."

"Awesome. Glad you did, we needed it." I looked over to Takeru, who was staring down at a sleeping Patamon with a hurt look on his face. I wondered what the problem was. Patamon had been in much more dangerous situations in the past, and they hadn't seemed to affect Takeru as much, so I assumed something else was on his mind. Not to mention how pissed I was when our conversation was interrupted earlier.

"Takeru, Patamon's going to be alright, you know," I offered, sitting down next to him.

"I know, Izzy. It's not that. It's just, I dunno. I hope I didn't weird you out earlier or anything by telling you that stuff..."

"Takeru, to be honest with you, I have to tell you something-"

"Hey, TL! We just kicked ass!" I turned in annoyance to face Davis, who was riding on Raidramon with Kari and Gatomon in tow. Mimi, Yolei, and Palmon were above them, riding on Aquilamon. I noticed Takeru's face immediately light up at the sight of Davis, and I could feel myself getting sad once more.

Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell him everything. Maybe I needed to talk to someone about it first. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Oh, Takeru, the crazy things you're doing to my head...I love it.


End file.
